


First, First, First

by dontcallmeking



Series: Fire Emblem Rare Pairs [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Firsts, M/M, Making Out, is sexy, yeah they gay keep scrollin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcallmeking/pseuds/dontcallmeking
Summary: [Alternatively titled: "Stupid ass! *kisses Kieran passionately*"]Oscar and Kieran experience firsts together.
Relationships: Kevin | Kieran/Oscar
Series: Fire Emblem Rare Pairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683187
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	First, First, First

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in Tellius that isn’t Ikesoren or Ikeranulf is a rare pair. Fight me.
> 
> (Shout-out to my girl Grace for reading this and giving me feedback! *kisses* ♥)

“Oscar!” Kieran shouts from across the grounds. Oscar turns to see him barreling towards him, a wide grin on Kieran’s face. He throws an arm around Oscar’s shoulders when he gets close. “Welcome back to the fold! How does it feel to be a member of the Crimean Royal Knights again? I knew you wouldn’t be able to stay away.” He clenches his fist. “Protecting our lovely land and all of her assets –what other occupation could retain such beauty and prestige?”

“As you know,” Oscar responds, “I was more than happy living my life as a mercenary. I’m only here because the Queen asked me to be.”

“Ah, yes, throwing away your preferred lifestyle for the sake of the Queen, truly noble. Now that we’re in the same place,” Kieran continues, ignoring Oscar’s comment and the fact that they _had_ fought two consecutive wars together over the past five years, “why don’t we have another race –a rematch. I’m sure I can best you.”

“Kieran…” Oscar sighs. “We’re grown men. Wouldn’t our energy be best used to serve Queen Elincia and Crimea?”

“Having a rivalry is an essential part of not _only_ knighthood but also of manhood! Trust me –my own father had a rivalry that lasted him to the grave, some would say that he and his rival’s relationship was fraught with more tension and love than their relationships with their wives. There was many a time in my childhood when my father’s rival would come to our home late at night and be there until dawn the next morning! In fact, he’s the one who taught me to wield an axe.”

Oscar has the same sensation one gets when they’ve been thrown from a horse and into a tree. “I don’t think they were _just_ rivals…”

“Nay,” Kieran says as if in agreement, though Oscar is sure _beyond a doubt_ he isn’t picking up what Oscar’s putting down. “They were _archrivals_. A rivalry to be rivaled by none other than our own. And it starts with this –a rematch! A throwing of the gauntlet, a way to show not only ourselves, but the world, that we are in a devoted relationship to one another and no one else. Please, attain your horse from the stables and meet me at the rounds. There, we can declare our eternal and passionate rivalry!”

 _Does he realize…_ Oscar wonders, before nixing the thought. There’s no way Kieran understands that he’s essentially asking Oscar to be with him for the rest of their lives. His mouth runs too fast for his mind to catch up. It’s not as if Oscar had never _thought_ about Kieran that way –the man is _very attractive_. He’d been the star of some of Oscar’s adolescent fantasies when they’d been trainees together and had starred in more risqué during the war.

 _He’s so headstrong_ , Oscar thinks, not for the first time and certainly not for the last. He stares at the dignified slope of Kieran’s nose and his strong angular jaw. He’s a sucker for strong jawlines. _I can’t not fuck him_.

“Kieran,” Oscar begins, saying the other man’s name slowly. Normally he truly doesn’t mind Kieran’s… thought process, but he wants to get _somewhere_ with him within the next decade. They’ve known each other since they were fourteen. It’s about time. “I want you to take a second and think about what you just said to me.”

Kieran tilts his head to the side, red eyes averted as he remembers his words. Oscar puts his hands in the pockets of his trousers. Eventually, Kieran’s face blanches before becoming a red that nearly rivals his hair.

“Uh. I…” he gets out. Swallows thickly. “I meant what I said!” He’s still red, all the way to the tips of his ears, as he bows low at the waist. “Devote yourself to me, Oscar! From one man to another. Huzzah!”

A snort escapes Oscar’s lips and he reaches up to cover his mouth with his hand as Kieran stands up, bolt straight. He’s steaming.

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m being serious!”

Oscar nods. “I know. Just so we’re clear –are you asking me to be with you as a man or as a rival?”

Kieran makes a heated _mmmm_ noise before he says. “As both! We can be both!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Oscar says. He leans closer to Kieran. “If you want to devote yourself to me _as a man_ would devote himself to another man, come to my room tonight after your rounds.”

Kieran makes a _hnnng_ sound deep in his throat before he nods. “I won’t let you down rival –erk, Oscar!”

\--

Oscar lays on his bed in soft woolen pants, fully washed and prepared for any activities he’d get into with Kieran. While he felt confident earlier in the day, the closer the hour got to the end of Kieran’s rounds, the more nervous he became. He had been fantasizing about this for years. He has to admit to himself that he does _like_ Kieran, romantically, despite the fact that Kieran’s general personality makes that very hard to believe. He and Kieran share something special, no he doesn’t see them as rivals, but they are connected to one another in intrinsic ways that would be difficult to let go of if sleeping together fucked things up.

Kieran gets to Oscar’s room almost an hour later than expected, but his hair is wet and he smells like soap so Oscar can’t find it in himself to be perturbed. Kieran rings his hands together, flushed pink as he shifts from foot to foot in Oscar’s doorway. Oscar clears his throat and steps aside, allowing the other man in. Kieran comes a few feet in, flinches at the sound of the lock clicking when Oscar shuts the door behind him.

Oscar rubs the back of his neck. “We, uh, don’t _have_ to do anything, you know.”

“I know!” Kieran responds, a little too loud (but when is he not?), “I _want_ to do this with you, Oscar. I… didn’t realize how much until this afternoon, but,” he pauses, pulls on the collar of his soft linen shirt as if he feels overheated, “I have had a lot of, er, daydreams featuring your hands and sometimes riding tethers over the past few years. I just never put two and two together.”

Oscar snorts. “I’ve always thought about you, Kieran.” Kieran flushes a darker shade of pink. “We can still go slow. We have time.”

Kieran puts his hand over his face. “I’m so stupid! Who would’ve thought that a Royal Knight such as myself would have his tongue slip in such a manner?”

“Well, I hope that your tongue can slip in other ways and on… other things,” Oscar says, cringing a bit. He’s trying to be sexy, though he knows he’s bad at it. He’s out of practice and not too experienced. Somehow, it works. Kieran flushes an even darker shade of red and puts his hand over his eyes.

“I’m… maybe it can,” Kieran says. He clears his throat and opens his eyes. There’s a determined set to his jaw. “I can! Make it do other things. Very good!”

Oscar chuckles. “I believe you. We can also just… kiss for now?” He moves forward and slowly raises a hand, making sure that Kieran’s okay, and puts it behind his neck. Kieran sucks in a loud breath and stands so still he shakes. Oscar leans in and gives him a small kiss. Kieran gasps, then leans forward enthusiastically when Oscar pulls away. He wraps his arms around Oscar’s waist and pulls their bodies flush together. Kieran has no technique, but he (somewhat) makes up for it with incredible enthusiasm. Oscar laughs into Kieran’s mouth as the man scrambles his hands to get the best hold possible on Oscar’s back. In the end, the move smushes their faces together and feels more like a tackle than anything romantic.

“Hey, hey,” Oscar says softly, pushing on Kieran’s shoulders a bit. Seeming to understand that he’d done something embarrassing, he hides his face in Oscar’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I can lead for now, if you want.”

“Erg. I’m just,” Kieran shakes his head, flushed the to the roots of his hair when he pulls away to look into Oscar’s eyes. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

“That’s _okay_ ,” Oscar reiterates. “Here, just, let me—” he leans forward and cups Kieran’s face gently, giving him another, soft kiss. Kieran melts, his head tilting, eyes fluttering closed as he breathes in time with Oscar. Oscar takes his free hand and puts it gently on the back of Kieran’s neck, stroking the skin gently to relax him.

They kiss softly for a while, easing Kieran into the feeling of it until Kieran’s hands have settled on Oscar’s hips, thumb moving lightly across his hipbone. Oscar pushes down his growing excitement. Yes, he wants to make love to Kieran –but if Kieran isn’t ready, there’s no point in rushing. 

Kieran pulls away, lips plump and kiss-red. “Wanna… sit down?”

Oscar smiles at him and takes his hand, lightly grasping at the tips of Kieran’s fingers as he guides him to the bed. Oscar sits down on it, assuming Kieran will sit next to him, but Kieran takes a deep breath and straddles his lap, seating himself on Oscar’s thighs. Their chests brush as Kieran looks down at him. Their noses touch lightly against each other.

“You’re pretty, Oscar,” Kieran says softly –flushes a brighter red as he realizes what he’s said. Oscar grasps him lightly on the waist and smiles up at him.

“I think you’re pretty, too,” his hand goes to Kieran’s chin and tips his head down to bring their lips back together. They continue chaste kisses before he feels Kieran’s tongue press against his closed mouth. _Oh_ , Oscar thinks. His cock twitches in his pants –Kieran sucks in a breath, no doubt feeling from how he’s seated.

Oscar opens his mouth and allows Kieran in –the transition to opened mouth kissing is somewhat of an adjustment for Kieran but he picks it up easily, moaning loudly as Oscar’s tongue brushes over his own. He shudders, hands grasp at the front of Oscar’s linen shirt. Oscar can feel his growing hardness against his stomach. Oscar drags his fingertips against the tops of Kieran’s thighs, Kieran shivers and moans loudly, pulling away from Oscar’s mouth to catch his breath.

Staring up at him, Oscar feels himself fall even more in love with the man –red and ruddy cheeks clashing against his hair, his exuberant personality in everything including more romantic ventures. Kieran continues to breath for a second.

“Are you good?” Oscar asks, raising his eyebrows. Kieran nods, looks determined and places another kiss on Oscar’s lips. Oscar kisses him back, hugs him close. Kieran grinds down on him, Oscar moans, nips at Kieran’s bottom lip.

“I think –I think we should,” Kieran pants, “Stop. For now. I’m not.”

“That’s okay,” Oscar says lightly. “We don’t have to go any further.”

“I want to but—”

“I understand,” Oscar tells him, gives him a kiss on the nose and then the cheek. Kieran returns it, kissing him chastely on the mouth before he throws himself off of Oscar’s lap and onto the bed. Oscar can clearly see the tent in Kieran’s pants –proof enough of his desire –but he averts his eyes. It wouldn’t be good to get even more worked up thinking about how much Kieran wants him.

“I’m in love with you, Oscar,” Kieran says, lips turned into something of a pout. Oscar lays down next to him, takes his hand and intertwines their fingers.

“I’m in love with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short exploration of their firsts together –first kiss, first date, first bang, etc. I hope you liked it!!


End file.
